Drew Olympia Silver
Drew Olympia Silver is a demigod currently living in Camp Half-Blood. Bio Drew grew up living in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada with her mother in a small home. She has ADHD, so her school performance wasn't always the best. She had one true enemy, Lucinda Hinders. Lucinda would call her names, make fun of her appearance, and play practical jokes on her. One night, on a trip to a school camp, they were both at a campfire, when Lucinda started talking bad to her. All of the sudden, the fire grew towards Lucinda and burnt her slightly. One of the counsilers saw this and called her mother to take her home. While Lucinda was crying over the minor burn, her mother was in a rush once they got on the road. They arrived at the airport and Drew began getting scared. They get on a flight to Long Island, New York. She asks her mom what's going on and her mother says she'll know soon enough. When they get off the plane they rent a car and start their way to Camp Half-Blood. She asks her mom again and her mother, for the first time, lifts her hair so that it isn't covering her ears. Her mother had pointed ears. She screamed "Mom! You're... and Elf!" Mother says "I'm only half, so you're a quarter," and tells her that those myths that she used to read to her when she was little, are true. They almost make it to Camp Half-Blood when a Fury stops them. "Hand over the demigod!" the Fury kept shouting. She asked her mother what the Fury was talking about, and what is a demigod. She told Drew to run to the Farmhouse through the hills. Drew refused to go without her and her mother told it would all be alright. So, Drew ran to the house. Just as she was about to get there, the Fury scratched her with it's talons. With that, she collapsed at the door. The Fury thinking her dead, flew off, leaving the unconscience girl for dead. An unknown girl nursed Drew to health and wrapped her large wounds. She was shown around camp Half-Blood by Mr. D. Along the way, she meets Maria, a daughter Athena. Maria isn't very kind at first, but lets her into the group. She also helps her out and shows her to some of her Cabin 11 friends. She is pushed around by Clarisse and uses the near by coals in her fire pit to burn her. Maria is surprised by Drews ability. She is on Percy's Capture the Flag team and she starts two fires to guard the flag. If someone goes after the flag, the fires help her sense it. In several days, sign is given and tells who she is the daughter of. She is the Daughter of Hephaestus. So, she is moved to that cabin, where she finds four kids talking and working with metal. She is welcomed by the kids and they're all surprised at how small she is. She pulls her hair back and starts organizing her things when the kids stop and stare. She asks them what they're looking at and a girl hands her a compact mirror and she looks at her face then notices, her ears are pointed, too. She is surprised, her ears weren't like that before. But, she knows where she got them, so she explains "My mom was half elf, so I'm a quarter. That's why I'm short, too." Some kids laugh and some comment about how short she is. The next day, they introduce her to smithing, which she is pretty good at but not as good as the others. She strugles to lift a hammer, so they move her sharpening, which she's good at. Maria comes to check in on her and is surprised by her new found ability and congratulates her. Her half brother makes her a locket that turns into a sword, he says that he'll protect her as a big brother should. She's happy that she's found a sibling that cares. The others just go one tolerating her as another half sibling. To Be Continued... Apperance Drew has dark red, naturally choppy hair that grazes her mid back. She usually has her hair back in two partial pigtails. Her bangs are cut on a slant. Her eyes are steel blue and of average size. She's quite pale and she also comments that she can't tan, only burn. Her attire often consists of indie clothes with mute colors. She bears a large chest and broad shoulders. She's thin elsewhere and adorns long legs in comparison to the rest of her physique. Drew possesses glasses, but causually dons contacts. She runs out from time to time and has to apply glasses. Personality Drew is quite hot headed and doesn't like people to make hurtful jokes about anyone that she's friends with or likes. She's kind to people who are kind to her. She's quite gullible and falls for jokes easily.